


Every Inch of You

by Fr333bird



Series: My entries for Summer Pornathon 2012 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, small dick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for summerpornathon 2012.  Percival is self conscious about the size of his penis, not for the usual size!kink reasons.  Hurt/comfort, stuff about body image and how we see ourselves, small!dick kink (sort of but not really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Inch of You

Elyan finds Percival sitting on the floor with his back against the bathtub. He's still naked, curled up into himself, head on his knees and hands in his hair. Elyan wonders how it's possible for such a huge man to make himself so small. He enters quietly and locks the door behind him, then sits down beside his friend, shoulders touching. He can hear the noise filtering from the kitchen below, Arthur's voice booming over the steady beat of the music, chairs scraping and the sound of laughter.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?" Elyan asks. "I get that Arthur and Gwaine were being twats, tickling you and holding you down, and Val shouldn't have stripped your boxers off like that when you didn't want him to. But they were just messing around because you wouldn't take them off yourself... and that was the forfeit."

"You wouldn't understand," Percival replies quietly, his face still hidden.

"So, explain it to me."

Percival lifts his head, face stricken. "Wasn't it obvious? Didn't you all have a good laugh about it?"

"To be honest, mate, the rest of them were too busy checking you hadn't broken Val's nose, and I was more worried about you. So what’s going on?"

There’s a long silence.

Percival's head drops again, and his voice is a painful rasp as he forces the words out. "My dick is really small and I hate it."

"Show me." The words are out of Elyan’s mouth before he has time to think about what he's saying.

Percival uncurls his body slowly, avoiding Elyan’s eyes as he stretches his legs out, revealing himself. And yes, it is smaller than average, lying curled softly in the light brown hair at Percival's groin; but it mostly looks small because the rest of Percival is so ridiculously huge.

"A girl laughed at it once," Percival whispers, cheeks flaming. "Said she was expecting me to be big all over."

Elyan feels fury rip through him, anger at that bitch of a girl for making Percival think he wasn't good enough. "It's beautiful," he says, honestly. He catches Percival's start of surprise. "What?" Elyan shrugs. "I like cock, and yours is a lovely specimen. It looks smaller than it is because you're built like a brick shithouse, so if yours was in proportion you'd split people in half with it."

Percival chuckles then, and the smile on his face makes Elyan feel brave. He reaches out, catching Percival's eye before he touches, giving him a chance to say no. Percival gasps as Elyan runs a fingertip gently from base to tip, feeling the softness of the skin.

"Want me to suck you off?” Elyan asks, “because I'd like that. I wanna show you how much I like your cock."

"Okay," Percival nods, blushing bright pink.

"Stand up." The bathroom is way too cramped to manage this any other way.

Percival stumbles unsteadily to his feet. His dick is beginning to perk up, and Elyan draws it easily into his mouth, feeling it thickening quickly as he sucks on it. It doesn’t get a lot longer, but it gets deliciously hard, and is more than enough to fill Elyan’s mouth and make him drool. Elyan’s hands come up to grip the meat of Percival’s thighs as he sucks harder, tasting pre-come as Percival’s breathing hitches.

Elyan pulls off to look, stroking Percival with his hand as he admires him. “You’re gorgeous... your cock is gorgeous,” he murmurs, nuzzling at Percival’s balls now, talking between licks. “You look like a fucking Greek god, Perce... seriously... so fucking perfect... every inch of you.”

Percival moans and his hands flutter up to touch Elyan’s face, thumbs sweeping over his cheekbones, touching the corner of his lips as though checking that he’s real.

“So hard for me,” Elyan licks the underside, tracing the veins with his tongue. “You could fuck me so well...” He reaches the head and Percival gasps.

“Oh, Christ... I'm gonna...”

“Yeah,” Elyan pumps Percival’s cock hard, catching the hot spurts on his tongue as Percival shudders and cries out. His legs give out and he collapses, kneeling down, hands still holding Elyan’s face.

He wipes a stray splash of come from Elyan’s lips with a large finger and offers it to him with a shy grin. “You missed a bit.”

“I’ll catch it all next time,” Elyan promises, kissing Percival's fingertip clean.


End file.
